Detrás de las taquillas
by Mitzuki-u-CDM
Summary: Aveces la lujuria es tan fuerte que no nos permite controlarnos. Mal Summary. Basado en el episodio 15.
**¡Holaa! Aquí vengo con mi primera historia de este juego n.n Es la primera vez que escribo lemmon y si les soy sincera, esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba jugando la repetición el episodio 15.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, aquí se los dejo~**

 **Por cierto, está ambientado en el episodio 15, cuando a Armin se le caen las llaves detrás de las taquillas.**

* * *

-Ups…-Fue lo último que escuché decir al peli azabache antes de darme cuenta dónde habían ido a parar las llaves.-…Vale, vale, quizás tuvieses razón…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Nos van a matar!-Lo miré con irritación, lo último que quería era ganarme un castigo extra, como si lo de Debrah no fuese suficiente.

-¡De algo hay que morir!- ¿Lo peor de todo? Lo decía con una sonrisa, como si le divirtiese la situación. Viendo que no podía contra él, agregué:

-¿Quizás quieras morir sin haber recuperado tu juego?-Pregunté tratando de sacar un poco de "humor" en esta situación

-Eh… no, espera, -Me miró como si le hubiese dado la peor noticia del mundo y rápidamente agregó.- Voy a mover las taquillas-Se acercó a éstas y las empezó a mover

-¿Estás seguro que no hay riesgo? ¿No vas a tirarlas?

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo

-¡Dijiste lo mismo antes de perder las llaves!

-Ahora tendré más cuidado

He mirado con recelo como lo hacía, pero gracias a Dios, no ha tirado nada.

-¡Maldición! Está enganchada al muro con una cadena

-¿No podemos recuperar las llaves?-En mi voz se notaba a kilómetros el tono de decepción y, a decir verdad, la situación ya me empezaba a irritar un poco.

-Sí, las veo, están allí. ¡Basta con deslizarse entre el muro y las taquillas para recogerlas! ¡Yo no quepo, pero seguro que tú sí!

Me he acercado para ver. En efecto, las llaves se ven sobre una enorme capa de polvo.

-Deberías cambiarte antes de meterte, ¿No? Te vas a ensuciar… Parece que nunca han pasado la escoba aquí desde que se construyó el instituto.-La sonrisa de Armin no se despegaba de su cara, y menos por lo que acababa de decir… pero tenía razón, debíamos hacer algo rápido y se nos acababan las ideas.

-Sí, voy a cambiarme… ahora vuelvo-No es justo, en momentos como éste preferiría ser aunque sea un poco más gorda. Es imposible lidiar con este hombre.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó confundido y con una ceja alzada.

-Al baño a sacarme la ropa-Aunque intentaba convencerme, terminó sonando más una pregunta que afirmación.

-No bromees, tarde o temprano, te veré igual.-Mis mejillas empezaron a tornarse un color rojizo y eso lo sabía por el calor que estaba sintiendo. ¡Fuera pensamientos pervertidos! Pero, otra vez, tenía razón. Él no dejaba de mirarme con sus ojos azules y eso hacía que de alguna manera me sintiera intimidada.

-Quiero un poco de intimidad-Mis ojos se pasearon a la pared para no toparme con su mirada.

-Ya dije, igual te terminaré viendo.-Suspiré pesadamente dándome por vencida y acto seguido empecé a sacarme la ropa lo más rápido que mis brazos temblorosos me dejaban… Si nos vieran así, pensarían mal.

Estaba terminando de sacarme los pantalones, desvié la mirada y me di cuenta que Armin en todo este momento no había despegado su vista de mí. Me sonrojé notoriamente aún más de lo que ya estaba –solo si eso era posible- y me levanté.

-Lista-Dije, tratando de que dejara de ver mi push up. Reaccionó de inmediato y me mostró el corto camino hasta las taquillas. Comprobé lo que había dicho. Evidentemente, no habían aseado desde hace años.

Me metí al agujero, sentía el polvo recorriéndome la espalda y parte del pecho. Pasaron unos segundo y logré deslizar las llaves con cuidado por mis manos. Quería evitar a toda costa que se cayeran aún más abajo, y el hecho de que estuviera sudando no me facilitaba la tarea. Una vez teniendo las llaves en mi poder, volví a recorrer el camino, esta vez de vuelta y se las pasé al peli azabache que acaba de dejar las taquillas en su lugar. Grave error, pensé. Se le podía volver a perder. Pero de todos modos es Armin y no comete el mismo error dos veces –o eso quería creer-.

-Si no te molesta, me pondré mi ropa-Dije sacudiendo el polvo de mi ropa interior y levantando mis prendas del suelo.

No sé muy bien qué pasó, pero en un movimiento rápido, la poca ropa que tenía en mis brazos calló directamente donde estaban segundos antes. Ambos estábamos muy juntos en la pared y él me estaba acorralando en ella, por lo tanto, sentía su respiración demasiado cerca de la mía.

-A-Armin, si nos ven…-Él me interrumpió.

-Shh, todos están en clases-El rubor de mis mejillas no paraba y en mi estómago se revolvió todo lo que había comido unas horas antes.

Él fue acortando la distancia de ambos, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso que al principio fue lindo y romántico, pero que con el tiempo se transformó a uno apasionado y salvaje, todo el deseo que ambos sentíamos lo expresamos en ese beso. Sus labios danzaban sobre los míos y yo los dejé entrar como intrusos… el mejor beso de mi vida.

-No sabes cuánto te deseé desde el primer momento en el que te vi-Su voz se volvió más ronca y sus ojos se tornaron un poco más grises.

Caí en cuenta que estaba solo en ropa interior… y en el medio del pasillo.

-Armin…-Separamos nuestros labios que de todas formas estaban juntos por el hilo de saliva que se formó, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Ya sabía que dirección iba a tomar esta situación.

Paseamos hasta la sala de profesores casi bailando, mis piernas por poco iban enrolladas en las suyas. Cerró las puerta desde adentro con llaves, me recostó sobre el sofá y él arriba mío, una pose bastante comprometedora.

Nos besamos de nuevo, sus manos tomaron las mías, dejándolas aprisionadas arriba mío. Sentí algo incómodo y duro entre mis piernas.

-Armin, creo que tu celular ha caído aquí-Llevé mi mano derecha donde creía que esta la molestia. Él se sonrojó y a la misma vez yo también… Esa "molestia" no era su celular. Un poco apenada, me disponía a sacar mi mano, pero él me la agarró e hizo que quedara ahí

Sabía lo que quería. Y lo hice.

Lo empecé a acariciar por encima de la ropa con un poco de inseguridad, él soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras que su mano derecha un poco temblorosa me quitó lo que quedaba de ropa y acarició mi intimidad, estaba totalmente excitada y supongo que él lo notó por lo húmedo que estaba mi canal.

Creí que le dolía un poco por lo ajustado que estaba su bóxer, por lo que a tientas logré bajar la cremallera de su pantalón junto a la única prenda que cubría su miembro.

Éste era enorme, me iba doler.

Sin darme cuenta, había subido la velocidad y él también. Y a juzgar por los sonidos que él hacía suponía que se vendría pronto, y yo con él.

Dimos un último gemido. Observé que desde su miembro salía un líquido espeso blanco, mientras yo me arqueaba de placer por tal exquisito orgasmo.

Se sacó la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, su camisa. Si bien no tenía músculos del todo formados, ¡Pero joder! Que para ser un gamer, no está nada mal.

Me acarició mis pechos en forma de círculos en un ritmo lento pero placentero. Me lamió mis pezones con la punta de su lengua, mis gemidos eran bastantes audibles y tenía miedo que nos descubrieran. Después de todo, no es la única copia de llave que hay. Aun así, el placer era más grande que el miedo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cada segundo era más excitante que el otro, al final me vine, mis flujos vaginales corrían cada vez más y si seguíamos así, el sofá quedaría manchado-si ya no lo estaba-.

Ahora venía el más ansiado momento, me sentía más que lista y al parecer, él también lo estaba.

-¿E-estás segura que quieres hacer esto?-Preguntó inseguro.

Asentí con la cabeza, en este momento, las palabras sobraban.

-Si te duele, sólo dime.-

-S-Solo hazlo ya.-Lo incentivé. Apenas podía hablar por lo ansiosa que estaba.

Sentí cómo su miembro se posicionaba en mi entrada y gemí. Esto iba a doler.

Entró lentamente. Mi lubricado canal lo deseaba tanto como yo. Tener esa cosa dentro de mí era tan raro, se sentía caliente y húmedo a la vez, pero eso no quitaba las sensaciones que causaba en mí. No iba ni por la mitad de su miembro, cuando sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí. Me salieron algunas pequeñas lágrimas sin darme cuenta. Él salió de inmediato.

-Diablos, ¿Te he hecho daño, princesa? ¿Quieres que pare?-Preguntó preocupado y me secó con la yema de sus dedos.

-N-no, solo hazlo rápido. No pares-Dije tratando de calmarlo, moví mis caderas para que él siguiera.

-Si te duele, me avisas. No pararé, solo haré que no te duela, ¿De acuerdo?-Asentí con la cabeza y me besó la frente, esta vez, entró lentamente.

Trataba de no gemir para que no se detuviera, y una vez que todo su miembro estuvo dentro de mí lo dejó ahí para que me acostumbraba al dolor.

Cuando estuve lista, moví mis caderas en señal de que siguiera.

Fue así, como sus estocadas cada vez eran más y más rápidas. Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco se agitaban más al igual que los gemidos ya audibles, al parecer que lo encendía más. Mis piernas se arqueaban bajo él por tanto placer que me provocaba. Al cabo de un tiempo, en las estocadas ya no había dolor, porque así debía ser, solo placer.

El peli azabache aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas, tanto como su cuerpo lo permitía, y para ayudarlo, yo también me movía.

-A-Armin… me voy a correr-Dije entre cortadamente.

-Y-Yo también… Mitzuki-Exclamó en casi un gemido.

Y me corrí. Se corrió. Dentro de mí.

Nos corrimos gritando nuestros nombres. Un orgasmo tan arrasador que nos hizo separarnos para lograr respirar más normal.

Él se acostó en el suelo, dándome espacio para recuperarme, acto que agradecí mentalmente. Porque al fin y al cabo, estábamos en un angosto sillón.

Me bajé de este, y me allegué a su lado recostándome en su pecho que subía y bajaba de acuerdo a como respiraba. Lo besé como acto de agradecimiento.

Nunca pensé que mi primera vez sería tan… ¿Salvaje? A decir verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en mi primera vez, y mucho menos que fuera en esas circunstancias, pero sin duda fue inolvidable y excitante. ¡Dios! ¿Ahora qué iba a pensar él de mí? Hace poco él había llegado y habíamos terminado enrollándonos. Le di la espalda, apenada por todo lo que había pasado mientras un nudo en la garganta me empezaba a nacer.

-Gracias, Mitzu-chan-Dijo abrazándome. Al ver que yo no respondía, agregó.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-Seguí callada ya que las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Me estaba levantando, pero él agarró mi mano e hizo que volviera a acostarme a su lado, esta vez dejó su brazo abrazándome protectoramente. -¿Te dolió mucho?-

-N-no es eso Armin…-Ahogué un sollozo.-Tú no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué no entiendo?-Preguntó mirándome expectante.

-Debes pensar que soy una cualquiera.-Lo vi ahogar una risa, luego se puso serio.

-¿Realmente piensas que yo puedo pensar eso de ti? ¡Eres una chica increíble! Me diste el mejor momento de mi vida. Gracias, Mitzu-chan.-Depositó un pequeño y tierno beso en mi frente.

Lo que acababa de decir me subió completamente el ánimo y todas las ganas de llorar que sentía se esfumaron en un segundo.

-Creo que ya nos debemos ir. Vamos, arriba.-Estaba a punto de pararse, pera esta vez fui y quién lo detuvo.

-Oh, aún no término contigo.-Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y me miró

-¿Es que acaso nunca te cansas?-Preguntó con un tono de humor y sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

Reí mentalmente y bajé por su abdomen dando pequeños besitos, hasta llegar a su entre pierna.

Una vez ahí, deslicé mi mano por su miembro lentamente, cada vez aumentando el ritmo, junto a sus gemidos. Lamí con mi boca la punta de su miembro, y lentamente, toda mi boca se lo cubría, tenía un sabor salado. Mi boca iba tan rápido como yo podía soportar, y para torturarlo un poco, jugaba con los ritmos hasta que sentí su miembro tensarse en mi boca.

-Mitzuki, me correré en tu boca-Dijo respirando entre cortadamente y con gemidos de por medio.

Actué más rápido hasta que sentí el líquido amargo correr por mi boca. No sabía qué hacer con él, por lo que me lo tragué.

Armin juntó nuestros labios una vez más, y yo correspondí. Ahora no era un beso de lujuria, si no uno más tierno y romántico.

Y bueno, ahora era evidente que las cosas ya no iban a seguir siendo las mismas entre nosotros dos.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban más calmados y ambos sabíamos que no debíamos quedarnos ahí por mucho tiempo, lo único que quería era ir a darme una ducha, pero claro, no todo puede ser perfecto: Luego de un momento de paz, viene el terrible caos.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras yo contenía mi respiración.

* * *

 **Pues, hasta aquí n.n/ Sé que muchas querían que terminara así, pero Chino no nos da hard :'c Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y dejar un review que no cuesta nada.**

 **¿Opiniones, criticas, etc? Díganme que les ha parecido y si les gustaría que hiciera una segunda parte, para que vean que es lo que ha pasado con ese par eue~**

* * *

 **Capítulo editado: 17/04/17**

 **Cambios hechos:**

 ***Corregir algunos horrores de redacción**

 ***Agregar pequeña escena**

 ***Noticia: ¡Se viene continuación!**


End file.
